The Education and Information Transfer Core (Education Core) of the Indiana Alzheimer Disease Center (Indiana ADC) has been providing excellent training and education programs to the scientific community, professionals and family caregivers. During the past four and a half years of the current funding period, the faculty of the Indiana ADC have presented 396 different educational and outreach programs. Specifically, 110 were academic/CME accredited programs, 52 were community programs, 63 were programs prepared for or in collaboration with the Alzheimer?s Association locally or nationally, 45 programs were designed for professional caregivers and 126 scientific presentations were presented at national and international meetings. The Education Core will continue to serve the educational and training needs of diverse audiences through three main goals. These are: to provide education and training on Alzheimer disease (AD) and related dementias, especially familial dementias, as this is a new focus for the Indiana ADC; to facilitate the transfer of information and the latest research on AD; and to evaluate the programs developed by this Core. These three main goals will be accomplished through the following six specific aims: 1. Training and Education 1.1 to provide training and educational programs about AD, and related dementias. A new focus of the Indiana ADC is to study familial dementias; educational programs will be addressing these disorders. Programs will be delivered to multiple audiences, including researchers, physicians, and professional caregivers, using a variety of educational formats and technology; 1.2 to provide education and outreach to the community in general, with a special emphasis on education in the rural and minority populations. 2. Information Transfer 2.1 to increase awareness and understanding about the disease, the needs of patients and their families in the general public; 2.2 to disseminate information about AD, the Indiana ADC activities to the scientific and professional community; 2.3 to maintain and expand links with ADCs, health care providers, the Alzheimer s Association and service agencies in order to share clinical and research knowledge about AD. 3. Evaluation 3.1 to systematically evaluate the programs developed by the Education Core.